dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone vs Faith
Leone vs Faith is Peep4Life's two hundred and ninety-fifth DBX! Description Season 20 Episode 10! Akame ga Kill vs Mirror's Edge! Two rebels by heart go to war. Who wins? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Faith zipped down the wire and on to the roof. She may make her delivery in time after all. She swung her bag over one arm and prepared to launch it over the vent to the next runner, when suddenly, she was intercepted by a guard. Lucky for Faith, she was able to slide beneath him and disarm him, taking his pistol. Only to come face to face this time with a lioness. "What the?" she asked, genuinely surprised by the appearance of the creature. "Believe that's a delivery for Night Raid." Leone said, reaching out with her hand. "It's not. Now get out of my way!" Faith ordered, as she rushed past Leone and leapt towards a lower roof. She landed and rolled through, with Leone in hot pursuit. Here we go! ''' Leone pounced and slashed Faith in the back. The rebel tumbled, throwing the back out of the way before throwing a kick at her target. Leone caught the initially strike, but ate a punch to the face when she went to taunt. Faith then elbowed her in the chest and shoved her away. With some space, she looked to springboard off the fence and kick Leone away. But the Night Raid member pounced and tackled her out the air. She then slashed Leone multiple times, but Faith was able to raise her arms and began blocking the contact after a while. Faith lifted her feet and pushed Leone away. But not for long! Leone immediately responded with a vertical drop kick. Faith smashed against the wall, hard, but wasn't out of tricks. With her grappling hook, she recalled the bag, and jumped from the roof, running along the side of the building to take her to the opposite building. She landed with a thud, rolling through but being bodied by the pursuing Leone. As the Night Raid member caught her, Faith dropped the bag and tripped on it, allowing Leone to gain the advantage with a deep cut across Faith's back. Faith responded with gunshots. But Leone rolled behind cover. She waited for Faith to need to reload, and then struck. She knocked the pistol from her target's hand. Faith swept low with a leg, tripping the lioness and allowing her a chance to strike back. Faith took the opportunity with a drop kick of her own, knocking teeth from Leone's mouth. She then grabbed her gun and bag, firing her grappling hook to a taller building, but Leone grabbed her ankles and pulled her down. She then kneed Faith in the face, and elbowed her in the heart. Faith took a second to recover, before pulling her gun as quick as possible, baiting Leone to duck. Right on to the raised knee of Faith. With a broken nose, Leone snarled as she clawed towards Faith's throat. Faith fired her hook again, leaping towards the higher building again. This time, Leone jumped with her, wrapping around her target's waist. She went to cut the grapple, looking to drop them both, but Faith redirected their momentum, crunching Leone's arm into the wall, breaking it. Leone howled in pain, before being headbutted off Faith's waist. As Leone fell, Faith fired a gunshot into her head. Ensuring her fate. Faith then pulled herself up. To the feet of several guards. Ah. She quickly began running, making sure she got her speed induced shield up in time. 3 minutes to go. Could she get the bag there in time? '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Faith Connors! Category:Peep4Life Category:Rebels theme DBXS Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights